


Good Boy

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Taekwoon took too long to return from shopping, so Hakyeon sent Wonshik to search and bring him back to the dorm. Apparently Taekwoon was lost in thought in front of a dog cafe, and Wonshik decided to just indulge hishyungthis one time.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I posted in my twitter about this plot. After struggling with another WonTaek fic that took far too long to finish, I decided to distract myself with another WonTaek fic. Profit. Please enjoy~

Taekwoon was staring intently into the window of a cafe when Wonshik found him. Hakyeon had sent him to fetch Taekwoon since he was going for far too long than it’s supposed to be, making Hakyeon worried that Taekwoon got lost somehow. Wonshik snorted and thought that it’s impossible at first. But seeing how Taekwoon was so fixated with whatever it was behind the glass window, he thought that Hakyeon was partially right.

“ _Hyung_ ~ N- _hyung_ sent me to fetch you. Let’s go home!” called Wonshik as he walked closer to Taekwoon, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Taekwoon startled, seemingly not realizing Wonshik’s presence earlier.

Wonshik tried to hold back his laughter when he saw Taekwoon’s reaction, but then he was also curious with just what caught Taekwoon’s attention so much. He turned to the glass window, and was greeted with various dogs running around in what seemed to be a dog cafe. Wonshik quickly lighted up, smiling widely like little kid looking at his favorite cake.

“They’re so cute! No wonder you’re spacing out just now!” commented Wonshik, half-laughing at Taekwoon. Taekwoon’s first reaction was to push Wonshik’s shoulder hard, although it didn’t feel much like a punishment for him.

Suddenly, Wonshik got an idea, “ _Hyung_ , do you want to enter? I mean, it’s better than just watching from outside.”

Taekwoon was staring at him for a few seconds, considering the offer. Yes, he would really like to enter and play with the cute dogs, but then he also knew that Hakyeon personally sent Wonshik to fetch him because he’s running very late. And if Hakyeon told him to go home, naturally he had to—

“I’ve messaged N- _hyung_ that we’re going home late. Let’s go in!” said Wonshik after he tapped something on his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. Taekwoon was really sure that Wonshik didn’t even get Hakyeon’s permission, only telling him and not even caring about what would happen next.

“But Hakyeon sent you to fetch me. We should go home now,” said Taekwoon, trying to be rational for once. Wonshik’s reply was a laughter and a firm grip on his wrist.

“Well, since he sent me, then it’s up to me when to bring you home. Come,” replied Wonshik playfully as he pulled Taekwoon towards the cafe’s entrance. Taekwoon didn’t try to resist too much, although he still felt conflicted about it. He waited as Wonshik asked around at the front desk and signed them up for a session.

When a bunch of dogs welcomed them at the inner door, Taekwoon instantly forgot about all his doubts and started crouching down to pet every single one that came towards him. Wonshik was laughing at just how quick Taekwoon let himself being indulged in the fun, but he didn’t really blame him. The dogs were just too cute after all.

“ _Hyung_ , let’s move a bit further inside. Don’t block the entrance,” said Wonshik as he held Taekwoon’s upper arm and half-dragged him to one of the couches there. The dogs were following them, and they walked very carefully so that they wouldn’t kick or step on them accidentally.

Taekwoon was busy playing with the dogs when a waitress came, asking for their order. At first Wonshik wanted to order a latte for Taekwoon, but the menu was dog-friendly, so he ended up ordering orange juice for both of them. He also ordered a small package of dog treats, just because. He returned the menu to the waitress and waited for his order to be delivered.

While waiting, Wonshik also played around with the dogs, trying out the toys and checking whether they could understand commands or not. He also told Taekwoon about the dog types they had there, all while commenting that his beloved Ondongie was still the cutest among them all. Taekwoon didn’t show much reactions to anything Wonshik said, only nodding every once in awhile, paying more attention to a puppy that had fallen asleep on his lap.

Seeing just how adorably cute that scene was, Wonshik quickly fished out his phone and took a snap. Taekwoon noticed that, and urged to see the result. Wonshik showed it to him, and Taekwoon beamed brightly, asking him to send it to him later on. He then also pulled out his phone, carefully so that the puppy wouldn’t be disturbed, unlocked it and handed it to Wonshik.

“Take some photos for me,” requested Taekwoon. Wonshik was quick to comply, taking a few angles and shots, before giving the phone back to Taekwoon.

When their order arrived, Wonshik handed the package of dog snack to Taekwoon, and soon enough he was swarmed with excited dogs. Taekwoon was laughing happily, being crowded like that, and Wonshik couldn’t help but snap some more photos. Wonshik asked for some of the snacks, making some of the well-trained dogs to do some tricks before rewarding them. That time, Taekwoon was the one who pulled out his phone, snapping pictures and recording stuffs. Wonshik also taught Taekwoon how to give commands, letting him to try out some tricks with some other dogs. Taekwoon’s eyes lit up every time the dog he commanded did as he said, and he rewarded them not only with snack but also gentle head massage.

Time flew just like that, and suddenly a waitress came to tell them that they only had 5 minutes left on their session. She offered them to book another session, but Wonshik and his rational mind firmly turned it down. She then excused herself, saying that she’d come again once the session was over.

And when it did, Taekwoon seemed reluctant to leave. “You can always go to my place and play with Ondongie if you want, hyung,” coaxed Wonshik as he dragged Taekwoon out.

“But if I play with Ondongie, how about you?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik shrugged.

“I can take pictures and record the two of you. That’s refreshing enough for me, I think,” replied Wonshik lightly.

Taekwoon said final goodbye to the dogs and followed Wonshik to the front desk, taking his wallet out to pay for his session. “No need, _Hyung_. I got this,” said Wonshik as he waved his credit card before handing it to the cashier. Taekwoon only said low ‘ah’ in reply, then quickly got distracted by stuffs displayed at the front desk.

Apparently they were also selling various dog toys, snacks, accessories, and many more. His sight fell on a navy collar with golden stars embellished on it. He glanced over to Wonshik, who was still completing his transaction while filling in the cafe’s questionnaire, then back to the collar again.

“Excuse me, can I get this collar?” asked Taekwoon to the employee while pointing at the collar he wanted. The employee took it out for Taekwoon to check, and he confirmed that he wanted it. Just as Taekwoon walked over to the cashier, Wonshik had completed the transaction and looked at him with confused face.

“I’ve paid for yours too, _Hyung_. Let’s go home now,” said Wonshik.

“I purchased something too, wait a bit,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded and opted to take a peek inside again, crouching in front of the glass wall that separated the reception area with the cafe area, delighted to see some dogs came running to him from behind the glass.

When Taekwoon was done, he tapped on Wonshik’s shoulder to get his attention. The two of them then returned to the dorm, with Wonshik recollecting about their session just then, happy and excited. That made Taekwoon smiled and laughed as well, and for a moment he forgot about the scolding they might receive once they got into their dorm.

Just as he feared before, Hakyeon really scolded them left and right about being punctual. He also scolded Wonshik for indulging Taekwoon’s wishes, which Wonshik quickly rebuked with, “No, it’s me who wants to visit the cafe. I dragged Taekwoon- _hyung_ along, although he’s ready to go home.”

“No, it’s my fault. I was late in the first place after all,” argued Taekwoon.

Hakyeon gave out a very long and tired sigh. He knew that both of them would be more than willing to take the blame from the other. While it’s adorable and all, Hakyeon had to make them learn that such behavior was unacceptable.

“Fine. Both of you are guilty for coming home this late. As punishment, tonight and next morning’s chores are all on both of you—dishwashing, cleaning the practice room, cleaning the living room, and so on. Take those time to reflect on your mistakes and please be more disciplined next time,” said Hakyeon, wrapping up his scolding. Both Wonshik and Taekwoon accepted it without any arguments.

Later on that night, just before they got into their respective rooms to have some rest, Taekwoon called Wonshik over to the back terrace and handed him a small box. Wonshik accepted it with confusion written all over his face.

“I saw that in the cafe earlier. I think it’ll look good on Ondongie,” explained Taekwoon. Wonshik opened the box and saw the collar, then chuckled.

“ _Hyung_ , you sure this is for Ondongie and not me?” he teased. Taekwoon raised his hand to punch Wonshik, but Wonshik had quickly escaped into the house again, laughing.

“Thanks, by the way!” he shouted before he disappeared into his room.

A few days later, when they got time to visit their families, Taekwoon saw through Wonshik’s Instagram feed that he really gave the collar to Ondongie. Just as he expected, it fitted nicely. While Taekwoon was typing down a comment, a chat notification rang. Wonshik sent him a picture, and he was curious enough to open it right away.

_‘Does it look good on me too?’_

The picture attached was Wonshik, lying down on the floor smiling, wearing a black tank top and… the collar Taekwoon bought draped on his neck. Taekwoon almost slammed his face against the table when he hunched down so suddenly in secondhand embarrassment. After managing to regain his composure, he replied, _‘It looks much better on Ondongie’_. Wonshik sent a pouting sticker, but Taekwoon chose to ignore it.

Not even a week after, Taekwoon handed another small box to Wonshik after some song composing session with just the two of them. Taekwoon had already rushed out from Wonshik’s studio before Wonshik could even thank him, face deep red like boiled octopus. Curious, Wonshik checked what’s inside, and couldn’t hide his embarrassment as well.

Taekwoon received the message when he was still walking back to the dorm, trying to calm himself down along the way. But the picture Wonshik attached made his heart raced even faster.

_‘Thanks for the gift~ Master Daeguni~’_

Attached to that message was a picture of Wonshik, topless at the very least, with the collar similar to what Taekwoon bought for Ondongie before.

It didn’t take long for Taekwoon to turn on his heel, rushing back to Wonshik’s studio as fast as he left.


End file.
